politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent War
Oblivion International Northwestern Union The 13th Legion Arrgh! Terminus Est Roz Wei Fark Alpha Order of Storms |force2 = [http://politicsandwar.wikia.com/wiki/The_Obsidian_Order Obsidian Order] The Knights Radiant Black Knights Brotherhood of the Clouds Guardian Mensa HQ The Syndicate Earth Space Defense Cornerstone Pantheon Valkyrie Order of the White Rose The Coalition Resplendent Inc. The Chola Ragnarok |commander1 = Keegoz MoonPie Hansarius AlmightyGrub TheNG George Clooney Roquentin hadesflames Valdoroth Morgan Thomas Bradley Davies Park Tone Ilikepie Curtimus Maximus Ogaden Prefontaine Rozalia Slick Johnson Kosmo Placentica Lord Frostsword |commander2 = Dalinar Lordship LordStrum Josh Freer Bezzers Memph Vanek26 Carmen Sandiego Manthrax Jessica Rabbit MadMax Riza Hawkeye Robert P. Holmes III zigbigadorlou Yui Don Juan Chiester 00 William Mannax Chris Young Sval Aurelius Prezyan Arkiri Arch Conroy Frank Underwood Diomedes |strength1 = |strength2 = |notes = 1''VE, Valyria, INWU, The 13th Legion, The Chola, and Fark entered the war with no official notice.|partof = Great Wars}} The '''Silent War' (working title) is a global conflict which broke out September 10, 2016 between the larger alliance spheres. It began with Rose attacking the The Knights Radiant and Guardian, the Viridian Entente attacking Mensa HQ, and the United Purple Nations, New Pacific Order, and Holy Britannian Empire attacking the Black Knights. These wars were launched after a cold war period of tensions between many of the involved alliances. The conflict notably began without many official announcements from the attacking alliances. Known Hostilities Timeline The following are the known hostilities as seen in-game: Starting September 10 * Rose attacking The Knights Radiant and Guardian * The Viridian Entente attacking Mensa HQ * The United Purple Nations, New Pacific Order, and the Holy Britannian Empire attacking the Black Knights * The Syndicate and Seven Kingdoms preemptively attacking each other * Valyria and The International Northwestern Union (INWU), protectorate of the New Pacific Order, attacking The Syndicate * Oblivion, protectorate of Rose, attacking The Knights Radiant Starting September 11 * The North American Confederacy and The Dutch East India Company attacking The Knights Radiant * Cornerstone attacking the United Purple Nations * Earth Space Defense, a protectorate of the Knights Radiant, attacking Oblivion * Polaris attacking the Black Knights * The Seven Kingdoms attacking Guardian * The 13th Legion attacking The Syndicate * Pantheon attacking the Viridian Entente and United Purple Nations * Mensa HQ attacking the Seven Kingdoms Starting September 12 * Mensa HQ attacking the United Purple Nations and the New Pacific Order * The Syndicate attacking the Viridian Entente * The Dutch East India Company attacking Cornerstone * Valkyrie attacking Rose * The Brotherhood of the Clouds, the Order of the White Rose, and Resplendent Inc. attacking the New Pacific Order * The Coalition attacking the Dutch East India Company Starting September 13 * Arrgh!, Terminus Est, and Roz Wei attacking Pantheon * The Chola and Mensa HQ attacking Polaris * Fark and Alpha attacking Mensa HQ Starting September 14 * The Knights Radiant attacking Fark * The Syndicate, Resplendent Inc, The Coalition, The Chola, and Guardian attacking Alpha * The Order of Storms attacking Valkyrie * Ragnarok, protectorate of The Syndicate, attacking Viridian Entente and Roz Wei External Links Announcements September 10: * Rose declares war on Guardian and The Kinghts Radiant * The Holy Britannian Empire declares war on Black Knights * The Black Knights recognizes hostilities with the Holy Britannian Empire, the United Purple Nations, and the New Pacific Order * The Syndicate declares war on the Viridian Entente and Seven Kingdoms * The Seven Kingdoms declares war on the Syndicate * The United Purple Nations declares war on the Black Knights * The New Pacific Order declares war on the Black Knights * Mensa HQ declares war on the Viridian Entente * Oblivion declares war on The Knights Radiant September 11: * Guardian recognizes hostilities with Rose * Earth Space Defense declares war on Oblivion * Cornerstone declares war on the United Purple Nations * The Black Knights recognizes hostilities with Polaris * Polaris declares war on the Black Knights * The Knights Radiant recognizes hostilities with Rose, the Dutch East India Company, and the North American Confederacy * Pantheon declares war on VE and UPN September 12: * Valkyrie declares war on Rose * Brotherhood of the Clouds declares war on NPO * Order of the White Rose declares war on NPO * The Coalition declares war on DEIC * Resplendent Inc. declares war on NPO September 13: * The Syndicate signs white peace with Valyria, INWU, and The 13th Legion * Arrgh! declares war on Pantheon * Terminus Est declares war on Pantheon * Roz Wei declares war on Pantheon September 14 * Alpha declares war on Mensa HQ * The Knights Radiant declares war on Fark * The Syndicate declares war on Alpha * The Coalition declares war on Alpha * Order of Storms declares war on Valkyrie * Valkyrie recognizes hostilities with Order of Storms * The Chola declares war on Alpha Category:Underconstruction Pages Category:Wars involving Arrgh!